Dio Junyou Weinberg
is one of the main characters of the series. A pilot of the Bradyon valiancer, Dio is an Ensign and member of the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit. He, along with Aoba Watase, is pivotal to the Free Pact Alliance's war effort, as they are the poster pilot's of valiancer Coupling. Background A few years before the beginning of the series, Dio's hometown was under heavy attack by the Zogilia Republic. Unable to protect the people he cares for the most, the attack led in his sister's handicap and his mother's death. This is an event that drives Dio to become a better pilot, as well as the tension between him and his father, Sadamichi Junyou Additionally, Dio belongs to the most famous family within the Free Pact Alliance, the Weinberg Family. So much so, that in an event the family gets captured, they can be used as political tools against the Free Pact Alliance. Personality Dio appears somewhat cold, obedient, logical, and standoffish; showing no real reaction when Marcus, his initial coupling buddy, dies in battle. He does not seem to be close of anyone outside his sister, Fiona. Dio is also very suspicious of Aoba and has difficulties to trust him; he does not address him directly, tells him not to call his name and bluntly refused to participate in his welcome party. Even when Aoba was enlisted and to stay as Luxon's pilot aboard the Cygnus, he appeared angry at the decision made. His blatant lack of trust and empathy, on one occasion, made it so they were unable to couple.Buddy COmplex Ep.4 Though he is absolutely stoic in appearance, Dio does have a conscience. Most notably, he feels guilty for not saving his mother and protecting his sister. He genuinely cares for his family and has been shown to go to great lengths to save them when they are endangered. This feeling, as Aoba noted, is the single feeling they share.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Appearance Dio is a 16-years-old boy who appears well-fit. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He mostly wears his white uniform according to his grade. His pilot suit is mostly red and white. In episode 5, he also wears dark black and red top and short for physical pratice. Abilities Dio's most notable talents are as a skilled pilot. He, albeit with some help, was able to hold his own against many elite Zogillian pilots. His skills are such, that when coupled with a complete novice, this connection was enough to make them function as an experienced pilot. Even without his signature Bradyon, Dio was able to fight off the Zogilian Elite Squadron with the Beryl Explorer. In the same battle, even pilots like Aoba, Jarl, and Fromm — despite piloting the Bradyon and coupled to Luxon — were having difficulties even landing a hit.Buddy Complex Ep.6 Additionally, Dio is one of the few people who are able to successfully couple with another pilot. Though Marcus was his initial partner, it is currently Aoba Watase. When coupled, Dio's reflexes enhances greatly. While piloting the Bradyon, it's strength and speed become tremendously enhanced, swiftly dodging enemy attacks. Bradyon To see the main article, visit Bradyon Dio is the pilot of the Bradyon valiancer. Red and white in color, the Bradyon is one of the Free Pact Alliance's prototype valiancer. With it's capacity to initiate coupling with another, it is one of the stronger valiancers created. Plot Dio is mentionned in episode 1, when Hina tells Aoba: "Dio is wating". He first appears in epsiode 2 within Bradyon, looking with Jarl and Lee at the Luxon and his deceased pilot Marcus. He is surprised when he hears of someone with "nice coupling" within Luxon, even more when he is told to use coupling with an unknown person. He obeys and after it is a success, he still questions how an unknown person can have coupling abilities rivalising with his. He is later present when Aoba Watase tries to explain he is from the past and he was send there by someone who told him about Dio. Dio is suspicious and refuses to believe him. In episode 3, he spots Mayuka Nasu and Aoba looking at the Bradyon and expresses his disaproval: Aoba should not be there, as he is a suspicious person, a civilian and the valiancer is a secret. He also clearly voices he does not want Aoba to call his name. They are interrupted by an alert. He goes to fight but he is attacked by several Zogillian valiancers, showing they want to capture Bradyon. He is surprised to see Aoba prepared to launch and outrigth tells him he does not have to come. After the coupling he fight Alfred Gallant and kills his helper. However Aoba cutting of the coupling causes pain to him and he is furious against him, even more when Lee Conrad is wounded to protect him. He punches him but is stopped by the others, so he leaves. Afterward, he is present when Aoba enlists and he is angered by that but he does not voice his disagreement as the captain and Elvira agreed. However, when they have to go help a private ship being attacked, Dio's mistrust causes the coupling to fail. He decides to enter the battle anyway, followed by Aoba and Jarl. He quickly finds out the private ship is his family's and attempt to rescue alone, which he is told is impossible. Aoba tells him he wants to help him protect his family and to try coupling again, they suceed and Dio is able to save his family. Captain Kuramitsu orders them to accompany the ship to Chitose base. Dio immediately runs to the ship and is happy to see his sister, Fiona. Their happy meeting is cut short by the arrival of their father, who outright tells Dio he should not be wasting time there. In episode 5, Dio refuses to take part into Aoba's welcoming party. He is surprised when Fiona calls him through the internal communication system and annoyed by the fact Aoba let her in. They are interrupted once again by an alarm. He hears Fiona when she tells him she does not hold him responsible for anything, which seems to make him even more resolving. He is concerned about Fiona's safety, just like Aoba, which synchronized them as they ask about her at the same time and are both relieve to know she is on the Weinberg ship, safe, Elvira points that and it annoys Dio. During the battle, Dio spots Aoba fighting Hina, he does not attack and Dio is irritated. Jarl tells him to go if he is worried, Dio refuses, the main battle is not there, Jarl says he is not honest. When he finally receives the orders to engage coupling, Dio immediately go and rescues Aoba. After cutting off the fight, they hear about the plan and Dio tells Aoba not to be obsessed with Hina. They use coupling to help the Cygnus escape. Later, back on the Cygnus, he thanks Aoba for taking care of his sister, calling his by his name. Relationships Family Sadamichi Junyou-Dio's father. He holds Dio responsible for the death of his wife and Fiona's injuries because he was part of the defending fleet, which was overwhelmed. Dio's mother-Dio feels responsible for her death, because he was unable to protect their hometown. Fiona Junyou Weinberg-Dio's sister. They seem close as they were happy to see each other at the end episode 4. However Dio feels responsible of the injuries that left her wheelchair-bond. But she does not hold him responsible for it contrary to her father. Dio is very protective of his sister. Cygnus' crew Dio seems to know the crew quite well, and they know him too. Though he does not seem too close of them, they appears to be used to his personality. Their newest member, Aoba, is a different thing. Aoba Watase-Dio's coupling buddy, since Marcus died. Dio sees him as a threat as first and does not trust him. He does not talk to him directly or call him by any name at first. He refuses to be addressed as "Dio" by him. He is angered at Aoba after the incident in episode 3, which leads him to distrust him even more and they cannot perform coupling due to this. He is not thrilled by Aoba's enlistement, but does not voice his disagreement, even if he looks very angry because it means Aoba stays his coupling buddy. After Aoba tells him he understands how he feels about protecting his family, since he does not know if he will see his again, they are able to use coupling. He still refuses to participate into Aoba's welcoming party. He is annoyed that Aoba let Fiona get on the Cygnus. He is also irritated when Elvira Hill comments that Aoba and he are synchronized when they ask about Fiona's safety at the same time and are relieved to know she is fine. Jarl implies he is worried about Aoba, though he does not go because the main battle is not there, Jarl tells him he is being disonest but the discussion is cut short by new instructions and he goes. He rescues Aoba just in time. He calls him out for not fighting back. They use coupling to help the Cygnus escape. Afterward, Dio uses Aoba's name to thank him for taking care of his sister, implying he trusts him more, as he never bothered before to even talk to him outside of battle or call him by any name. It is shown he cares for Aoba's safety and is willing to talk with him. He has a casual conversation with Aoba when the latter ask about Fromm. He seems annoyed when Aoba is revealed to be able to couple with Fromm. During the next battle, he is piloting a Beryl as Fromm is in Bradyon and he realizes Aoba is in danger, having been separated from Bradyon. He goes to great lengths to save him and succeeds. Dio says Aoba thanks him but he just says it was his mission. Jarl Duran-Dio's fellow pilot. He points out to Dio he should help Aoba if he is worried, and when Dio says the battle was not there, he accuses the young pilot of not being honest, hinting he knew Dio was worried. While they are using the new coupling technic Dio appears to tell something very similar to Aoba, about the fact he should ask for help and be honest, while Jarl accused him of this back then. Gengo Kurimatsu-Cygnus' captain. Dio obeys him even when he demanded him to use coupling with an unknown civilian. He does not voice his objections when the captain decides to accept Aoba when he enlists, despite clearly being against it. Fromm Vantarhei-The newest Cygnus' crew and fellow pilot. They know each other and Dio is not particulary happy to see him, though Fromm does not seem hurt by this fact. While Dio cannot couple with him, Aoba can. This results in Fromm briefly piloting the Bradyon in Dio's place, much to the latter's annoyance. He is surprised, and annoyed as he is fine with him going away, when it is revealed that Fromm will be staying on the Cygnus. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ensign